Don't Let Go (Puckentine)
by illestkid
Summary: Sam, typical teenage rebellion, meets Cat; the girl with more secrets than meets the eye. She comes off as ditzy, but is that really all there is to it or is there more to her story? Sam eventually cracks Cat's vault of secrets, but is it more than she can handle? (Puckentine)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam's POV

"CAT GET BACK HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Now, I normally don't yell at Cat, but there were two things no one can do and that's touch my food or my stuff. Cat broke that rule by eating her stupid bibble in my bed, hence why I was chasing her around our small apartment.

"NO!" Cat responded in, not her usually light airy tone, but rather her lower more stern tone which "means business." She ran around the couch and I cut her off by jumping over it; tackling her to the ground. That girl couldn't outwit me even if she wanted to-and I'm sure she more than wanted to at that point. I can be pretty, uh..well, devious. I smirked and grabbed her swiftly by the wrists, pinning both of her arms above her head. Cat's cheeks started to slowly flush up but I wasn't sure if it was from all the running or because of the position we were now in. 'Oh who am I kidding, of course it's only from the running. Just because I might possibly, kinda-sorta have a -little- feelings for her...doesn't mean she feels the same about me.' Boy, she sure is adorable when she gets all flushed and nervous though. Wait, what?

A slow smile started to creep up on her lips, "Now what?" Well, I didn't exactly think this through. But I think she knew that, so by catching me off guard Cat definitely took advantage of the situation by squirming out from underneath me and laying her whole body on top of mine to hold me down. Now, she wasn't heavy by any means and I could easily reprehend this..predicament. But part of me didn't want to, did it? My face started flushing like mad and I had to act fast before she saw it. Didn't need her catchin' any ideas ya know? I grabbed Cat's waist and held her body in the air just high enough that I could slither out from underneath. I think I saw a small hint of disappointment in her eyes once we were separated from each other. Of course I paid it no mind. It's just in my head, right? Right, most definitely.

"Now, you're going to clean up my bed, or else." I didn't really have an 'or else' but she was gullible enough to think I'd do something awful to her. Yeah right, as if I could ever hurt my Cat. Wait did I really just think that? My Cat? My? Mine? "And no more eating in my bed, Valentine. Only Mama can do that."

She must have taken that threat a little more seriously than I thought she would because her bottom lip started to quiver. Man, that girl takes everything to heart. "Ah, kid, I was just messing around with you." As soon as I said that, though, she perked right back up. "Yay!" And then she giggled, softly; but it was adorable nonetheless. Okay seriously, what is wrong with me today? But jeez that giggle of hers. I couldn't even begin to explain what shocks her happiness sends throughout my entire body. It's like I was destined to find Cat, to save her that first day we met. Then spend the rest of my life protecting her; keeping her safe and happy-no matter what.

"But seriously though, Cat. You made the mess in my bed and now you're going to help me clean it. up" I wasn't annoyed with her per-say, but she could be so ditzy and one track minded sometimes. She groaned, "Kay kay." Then went to grab the vacuum out of the closet. My eyebrow cocked at the sight of that, considering she didn't have the hookups for the hose plus a hand vac would be much easier. Curiosity got the better of me at that point, "Uh, Cat? What are you planning on doing with that?" Cat looked at me as if I was the dumb one. ME. "Oh, Sam. I'm going to vacuum your bed silly." She giggled and started to drag it with her to our bedroom.

Again, though, I had to question her sanity. "Cat...how exactly do you plan to vacuum my bed with that?" She scoffed slightly and stopped pulling it with her, turned around and set her hands on her hips. Wow, this girl can get serious 'tude. Mama likes. "Sam, don't you ever clean? No don't answer that. I know what I am doing." I smirked at that response and decided to let her figure it out herself the hard way. Raising my hands in defeat I uttered out, "Fine, fine. I'm so sorry your highness Cat. Please, continue." She tipped her nose up arrogantly and grinned, "Thank you, Sammy." My face was easily full of fake disgust at that nickname, even though on the inside it made my heart flip and stomach spiral into knots. Play it cool though Puckett. "Gross kid, don't call me that. You already can't say my last name right, don't jack up my first name too." Smooth, for sure. She simply smiled and went back to dragging the vacuum the rest of the way.

Cat's face became contorted with confusion, clearly pondering as to how she was going to lift this huge machine onto the bed and then be able to move it back and forth to remove all the crumbs. Hey I tried to help. I smirked internally and went to grab the hose from the closet-she'd obviously need it. I held it behind my back once I returned and cleared my throat to get her attention. "Sam, I need your help. How am I supposed to get this huge thing onto your bed and then be able to move it back and forth?" Her bottom lip trembled in defeat, which I felt bad about. "Do ya think it would be easier if you had a smaller vacuum you could use to clean it up?" I questioned her, to at which point she looked up at me with hope filled eyes. "Yes! Do you know where we can get one?" She got excited way too easily. It was..cute.

I pulled the hand vac out from behind my back and handed it to her. She looked puzzled for a moment before realizing what it was. Grinning sheepishly she accepted it, "Thanks, Sam." The way she looked at me just now gave me some serious butterflies. There is definitely something wrong with me today.

We got the bed all cleaned up-well, Cat got the bed all cleaned up anyways and then we headed out into the living room. "Whatcha wanna do, kid? Scary movie?" Her eyes bugged out at the thought of that and she shook her head 'no' so fast I thought her neck would snap. I was persistent though, and gave her my best pleading face. "Please? It won't be too bad and I'll be right here with you the whole time." Cat gave an exasperated sigh of defeat and went to make the popcorn. I gave her a grin and grabbed the scariest movie we had. I smirked and put it in, waiting to push play. Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and she'll try to hide herself in me. I tried to push that thought out of my head but it was a comforting one. Yeah, this will definitely be a good night. Hopefully she won't be too mad at the fact she'll definitely have nightmares tonight. I'm such a bad person.

That's it for chapter 1. Review, vote, etc. It helps with wanting to update :o

I have chapter 2 all ready to go. If I get some feedback on this chapter, I'll update faster. :)


	2. Nightmares

**Lol my bad. I forgot to update on here after I updated it on another site xP here's chapter 2 though ( which I actually had done the day I uploaded chapter 1, so oops.)**

Chapter 2 - #Nightmares

"Sam!" I could hear Cat screaming my name. Is this a dream? "Sam?" There it is again. "Sam..." 3rd time. No, can't be a dream. I managed to murmur an obviously crabby: "What?" Nope, I'm definitely not a morning person. "Sam, I'm scared." I could hear Cat whimpering softly even though she was across the room huddled up in her blankets; sitting upright on her bed. Whatever was wrong certainly had her spooked, and that was good enough for me. I groggily sat up in bed, rubbing the back of my hand against my eye. I looked at the clock, 2:36 in the morning. I groaned. I hate being woken up, and if it were anyone other than Cat they would have gotten the crud knocked out of them. "What's wrong kid?" I inquired, genuinely concerned for my red-haired roommate. Normally, I'd only ask just to get the other person to shut up. But in this case? No, this is Cat. Cat's different.

"...I had the nightmare. Again." She whispered her words lightly. Anyone else might not have been able to hear her, but I did. I always do. These nightmares have been happening all too frequently lately, tonight is partly my fault I'm sure. We shouldn't have watched that stupid movie. Her nightmares usually running the same theme though from what she's explained to me-but there could be more details she's been leaving out. I urged her to go on with a hum escaping from my throat. "It happened again, Sam." Her voice cracked, she was definitely starting to tear up; which made my protective instincts kick in. I'm sure I know the one she was talking about, but I tried to get her to elaborate just to be certain. "What happened kid?" My ears were perked so I didn't miss a single detail of whatever she told me. "I..I, couldn't stop it." Cat barely managed to choke those words out; gripping onto her blankets tighter and trying to hide her whole body inside of them. Although by that point I was already on my feet headed over to her bed. I sat on the edge of it and no less than half a second later I had a distressed red-haired girl clinging onto my waist, tears streaming down at full force. My heart yearned to comfort her but at the same time, my tough girl mentality refused to let me-for the most part. Instinctively, though, my arms wrapped around her petite frame and I held her close to me, rubbing her back gently to coax her and to let her know it's alright. That I was here and I wasn't going to leave her alone.

We ended up shifting positions after awhile. I was sitting up with my back against her headboard, and Cat nuzzled against my stomach; her arms still wrapped around my body and vice versa. A few moments of us like this passed and she started to calm down, hiccuping and sniffling every so often-although it slowly faded as more time passed. I knew she was starting to dose off though; heck I was too, so when I heard her tiny voice it startled me but only slightly. "Sam?" She pondered, probably to see if I was still awake or if I fell asleep. I grunted softly in response. I was getting too tired for actual words at this point. "..Is it okay if I sleep with you in your bed for the rest of the night?" She whimpered softly, obviously afraid I was going to say no so she continued before I could object. "My bed gives me nightmares..and..I-I really don't want to wake up all alone, especially if they come back again." She added that last part on so lightly I was surprised my ears picked it up. And yet again, tough-girl-image Sam was going to say no. But the caring, protective-over-Cat Sam wouldn't let that happen. I gave her body a gentle squeeze and stood up, signaling that it was okay. Cat smiled ear to ear and clung onto my arm, grabbing Mr. Purple along for the ride. I smiled slightly at the girl and rolled my eyes in a joking manner at the fact she was bringing a purple giraffe to sleep with us in my bed. "Well, c'mon then kid." She perked up a little bit and replied with her usual, "Kay kay." To which Cat's signature dimple crept up from hiding.

Now, what happened next may be because of the fact it was now 3:21 a.m and I was so tired my mind was completely out of it; as the rest of my body was, but I reached my hand out and gently wiped underneath her teary eyes. I drug the back of my fingers against her cheek and ran it across her small dimple. It started to become more apparent when I did that and I also felt her face start to grow hot. Was she blushing? I smiled at her softly, and just like that as fast as the moment came, it was gone. I shut down and pulled my hand away away from her face. I didn't want to do anything else stupid that I might come to regret later on. Was I really falling for Cat Valentine? Had I already fallen for her without realizing it? Or is it just because of how tired I am? I shook away the thoughts-of course it's because I'm tired.

We both climbed into my bed; I was on my back and Cat her side; facing away from me. Probably to avoid it being awkward from what happened moments prior. She was almost on the edge of the bed though, so I scooted closer to the wall to give her some more room; but to my surprise she only moved closer to me. She rolled over and draped her arm across my waist gently, innocently, cuddling up against my side. I easily had the biggest smile growing on the inside but I didn't want her to see and freak her out. I probably looked like a serial killer at the point. What were these emotions I'm beginning to feel? I scooted a little closer to her, wrapping my arm around her frame; to which she snuggled up against me even more. She never fully explained her dream though, so I figured I might as well ask. "Hey, kid? You never finished telling me what happened." But by that point her breathing started to get slower and heavier. She passed out, which I couldn't blame her. It's been a long night for the both of us, although it was rougher for her. No big deal anyways, I can ask her about it in the morning. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered gently into it, "Goodnight then, kid. I swear, I'll always be right here to protect you and to keep you safe. You don't even have to worry. I'm not leaving you, ever." My ending got kind of slurred as I started drifting off into peaceful abyss once more-keeping my arm locked in place. Around Cat, which is right where it belongs.


End file.
